


How many times can we break the rules?

by allollipoppins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons Student Katsuki Yuuri, Beauxbâtons Student Kengirou Minami, Beauxbâtons Student Yuri Plisetsky, De-Aged Characters, Durmstrang Student Victor Nikiforov, Hogwarts Student Otabek Altin, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pre-Relationship, Triwizard Tournament, Unreliable Narrator, slight victuurio if you squint and only bc it's in Yuuri's imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins
Summary: A moment between the students of rival schools after the first task. Yuuri is still unsure how to feel about Victor Nikiforov, and thinks on it with the latter by his side.





	How many times can we break the rules?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzuran_Cigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuran_Cigue/gifts).



> It's going to be the 20th here in a few hours so happy birthday, Suzu darling! This is for one of the most wonderful people I ever got to meet online, you are a ray of sunshine my dear <3 this work is sadly not the best I've done so far, and I should have something in the works to publish ina bit after this one, to compensate for how horrible this is ^^' do forgive me for the mess I made...
> 
> Title taken from Emmelie de Forest's "Only Teardrops".

"I thought I’d find you here."

Only habit keeps Yuuri from jumping as the Durmstrang champion comes to stand behind him. The party at his back has yet to die down, the Ravenclaws celebrating their champion’s victory in a rare outburst of cheers and applauses and dancing. Although Otabek Altin had only gone as far up as the second place, it was an honourable rank, especially coming from a person whose house has been terribly under-represented during Hogwarts competitions. And whose score was only a few points below the Durmstrang champion and star Seeker of the Russian National Quidditch Team.

It occurred to Yuuri that it was the first time since this morning that he was seeing Victor, all champions having been sent directly to Madam Pomfrey’s after the first task, then to their respective school principals to oversee what was to come for the next test.

"Congratulations on your win," Yuuri said. Then, after a pause: "You're not celebrating with the others?"

Victor simply shrugged, as if he hadn't just single-handedly defeated a dragon in the space of less than 15 minutes only a few hours ago. "I already got mobbed by my teammates and got an earful from Yakov. I think I've served my people enough for the night."

"Not like you didn't deserve it an earful from your coach."

Victor gasped, clutching at his chest with a hand as if he'd been hit with a mortal blow. "Yuuuuuri! You wound me."

Yuuri chuckled good-naturedly, shaking his head fondly at how childish the older student was. "I'm just saying... only you would think of taking on a dragon by punching him. That's not how dragons work, Victor."

 

He still couldn’t believe that after all his time, Victor had actually considered that plan of action for the first task. Yuuri still recalled vividly how, after discovering what the first task would be with Yuri and Kengirou, they had reunited with Victor, Chris and Otabek to break the news. They had discussed strategies and naturally, as it often occurred with both Victor and Yuri in the same room, it had escalated into a fight for who had the best scheme.

Yuri had scoffed at his older countryman. “And your brilliant plan is to what, punch that dragon in the face?”

Victor had beamed – honest to God beamed – at the suggestion, as if it were the most splendid idea he’d ever had. Yuuri had sent him a blank look, then met Yuri’s gaze with a look no less disbelieving that the blond’s own. I can’t believe you’re a fan of that guy, Yuuri had tried to communicate with his eyes, though Yuri had gotten the picture. Why he would look at Yuuri with the same, albeit slightly more pitying eyes, he had no idea.

Yuuri had sighed, then turned back to Victor, unconvinced as ever. “If you really plan on doing that, you might as well learn how to land a proper right hook.”

Victor had looked confused. “But I’m left-handed.”

Yuuri’s lips had pressed into a thin line. “Right. Left hook it is then.”

 

Victor pouted, in the present. "But it worked, didn't it?"

"Only because you had other spells at hand."

He sighed. “So mean...”

Yuuri laughed at him, then turned back to the view. There wasn’t much to be seen from the Owl tower this night, the space scarcely lit with only the flames of nearby candelabras clearing the way, the night having fallen on the Forbidden Forest with only a few stars shining in the distance. But it was a peaceful, warm and lovely night in spite of that.

Victor chose that moment to break the comfortable silence that had settled in."Mind if I join you?"

Yuuri shrugged, gesturing at the space next to him. "Be my guest." No sooner had the words come out of his mouth that the Russian student had rushed to stand beside him, one hand on the railing and the other at his back, where exactly Yuuri couldn’t be sure from his position.

 

"You're not with Yuri or Kengirou," Victor noted after a while.

Yuuri nodded next to him. “A judicious conclusion.”

“Yuuri…”

"Sorry,” he smiled in apology. “It’s like what you said. I've done enough of a service to my people for tonight."

"He probably misses you."

Yuuri snorted. "Please. If there's anyone he's missing right now, it's you."

Victor pursed his lips, considering. “I wouldn’t be so sure. He seemed pretty busy talking with Otabek.”

Yuuri frowned. “Oh.” He had thought that Yuri would spend the rest of the night on his lonesome, or stayed with Kengirou, or Mila and Georgi at most. It seemed like Yuri was expanding his social circle. Not a bad thing.

“How is he feeling about his score?”

Yuuri winced. “Honestly? Not that great, but it could be worse.”

 

Or so Yuri had told him after the final scores had been announced, shrugging as if he himself hadn't come last in the first task. But Yuuri knew better than anyone that his best friend was devastated, but would never admit defeat so easily. Yuri had never been good with dealing with his emotions, and yet he had surprisingly taken the blow of finishing last well. There was only so much a prodigy could get away with, especially one with less combat and magic experience that his upperclassmen.

 

Victor hummed. “I don’t think I said it before, but I think it should have been you.”

Yuuri turned to him. “Been me?”

“The Beauxbâtons champion,” Victor clarified.

Yuuri blinked, thinking that he had imagined the words, expecting Victor to burst into laughter and tell him he was joking. When he didn’t, Yuuri simply snorted, turning back to the view. “Pff. As if.”

Victor, for some reason, looked rather undignified. “You whipped my ass on the first day of Defence Against the Dark Arts!”

“We were tied,” Yuuri patiently reminded him. “I didn’t win.”

Victor wasn’t willing to let him talk himself down. “You didn’t lose either.”

“Still…”

 

Him, the Beauxbâtons champion? Who was he kidding… Yuri’s choice alone had dropped on the entire assembly like a bomb during the goblet ceremony. It hadn’t sat well with a lot of people, be it from their school or from other ones, especially the Hogwarts alumni. Yuuri knew it wasn’t only because of age requirements to enter the tournament. Everyone, including himself to his shame, had thought Yuri was being privileged due to his status as the Boy who Lived. He had brushed those speculations aside quickly, figuring that such a thing would never have been possible. The Goblet of Fire never took a haphazard decision. 15 or not, the die was cast. Yuri would take part in the games, whether people and himself liked it or not.

It had caused a breach between them, separating the trio Yuuri had formed with him and Minami, and forced him to spend more time with Hogwarts alum Phichit and his group of friends. It wasn’t so bad, especially since Phichit and him had known each other for a while, and he was good company. But he didn’t miss the juniors any less, and it had taken one Jean-Jacques Leroy taunting the two to make him snap and threaten the Gryffindor of a certain, slow and painful death if he didn’t back off. He, along with the rest of the schools, had learned their lesson, and mostly left them alone.

Otabek had joined their small group, having gotten along with Yuuri rather well through Phichit. He was a decent guy, quiet but a good person at heart. And Yuri, on the other hand, had brought along Victor and Chris. Of course.

He knew there was no way out of this. Yuri could deny it as vehemently as he wanted, Victor Nikiforov remained the younger Russian’s inspiration and the sole reason why he wanted to leave Beauxbâtons and go to a school that practised Quidditch. It was a shame that Beauxbatons, in spite of its open-aired grounds in a Pyrenean valley and pleasant climate, didn't have any place fit for Quidditch, or for flying in general. The rules strictly stated that any flying above a certain level and beyond school borders was prohibited and could be punishable by exclusion, in the worst cases. Yuri Plisetsky was, of course, never one to follow the rules though, earning him a lifetime’s share of detentions which Yuuri had begrudgingly shared.

And no, Yuuri wasn’t jealous of having his best – and only friend – usurped from him by a Quidditch superstar, thank you very much. But it didn’t mean that he still fully trusted Victor’s intentions.

His thoughts sent him back to the Saint-Lazare train station, where Nikolai Plisetsky – _“for the last time, Yurochka, call me Dedushka or Deda”_ – had asked him to look after his only grandson before sending them off to the academy, amid the hustle and bustle of the second most crowded train station in Paris. He hadn’t really gotten what the older man meant in the spur of the moment, but it was only after arriving and changing into their uniforms before dinner that it had dawned on him, following the Russian to the dining hall.

People turned and looked whenever Yuri passed them by. Nothing new, given Yuri’s reputation as the Chosen One, gained ever since he had arrived at Beauxbâtons on his first year. But it had considerably calmed down by the years, to the point where even the first years didn’t harass him (not for lack of trying).

Yuri had grown at least one head taller since the beginning of summer, now about Yuuri’s height and threatening to grow even more. His hair had gotten fairer from exposure to the sun, and his skin had acquired a bronze glow. Having spent the entire summer with the Plisetskys, Yuuri hadn’t noticed all those changes at first, but it was only now that he was taking in the full brunt of them, only a few days away from moving to Hogwarts from an entire year.

But Yuuri? Yuuri was nothing compared to him. There was nothing remotely attractive to him. Yuuri's hair stood atop his head like a bird’s nest, messy black strands he would often painstakingly try to tame with the help of water and a plastic comb. A stark contrast to the blond and blue-eyed Beauxbâtons students, and even to the brunettes. Yuuri knew he was a lost cause. Once, Yuri had even attempted to arrange his locks into a sleek hairdo with the help of gel, of all things, and given him contact lenses to try and get him used to not using his glasses. If anything it only made it worse. On that day, it felt as if everyone from students to professors and even the personnel wouldn't stop staring at him. He even caught Yuri looking at him a bemused, dazed way, no doubt thinking that there was definitely no way Yuuri could appear any more ridiculous. This had signed the end of his experimentation days.

 

“Well, the Room of Requirements is always open if you feel like duelling.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind.”

“If not for duelling, consider it as an invitation, I guess?” Victor’s eyes strayed down as he spoke, the top of his cheekbones appearing a little flushed under the candlelights. It was probably only a trick of the light. “I’d like to get to know you better.”

Yuuri… didn’t want to get to know Victor better. Not really. Ever since they had come to Hogwarts, the Russian had a tendency to get on his nerves in a way even him couldn’t explain. It wasn’t that Victor was an annoying person; in fact it was the absolute contrary. Victor was a lovely man, and much kinder and funny that Yuuri had expected him to be, as opposed to his famous persona, but he still waited on him to make a move and prove him wrong, especially when it came to Yuri. He couldn’t, wouldn’t let his best friend down like that just for a silly crush. But surely there was nothing wrong with fraternizing with the “enemy”, given how amiable Victor was?

“I think I’d like that too.”

 

Time, he considered as they watched the skyline growing darker together, only that would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated :)  
> I'm @allollipoppins on tumblr & @AriL10N355 on twitter. Hmu!


End file.
